1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle entertainment system. More particularly, the invention relates to a headrest mounted automobile entertainment system employing an airflow system for cooling of the entertainment system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Entertainment systems for automobiles are well known. As such, many advances have been made in the development of entertainment systems that make the otherwise tedious task of driving in an automobile more bearable. In addition to the development of overhead systems pioneered by the present inventor, systems that mount within the headrest of an automobile have also been developed.
These headrest entertainment systems allow multiple individuals to view a variety of different video screens within the same vehicle. However, and as those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, cooling of entertainment systems mounted with the headrest is very difficult, although absolutely necessary for proper operation of the entertainment system. As such, a need exists for an improved headrest mounted entertainment system that provides for the cooling thereof in an efficient and reliable manner. The present invention provides such a system.